


Glitch in the system

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guilt, Murder, Sad, character and ship tags will make sense when you read it, there isnt much to say besides this is lowkey kind of sad i guess, usual stuff that i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The serial killer realized she was a glitch in the system.





	Glitch in the system

The former amnesiac, now serial killer, tells herself she only needs to get through a few more days of this hell. All she had to do was kill the last people in this town before they could kill her. She would “win”, that’s what was promised to her and everyone else in this “game”. She wouldn’t have to suffer through this anymore.

She woke up to see less people than were alive a few days ago. Within a few days, there would be even less people alive and more people dead. Within a few days, she would be the last one standing among the dead bodies. She just had to stay low until she had the chance to kill anyone that was left. She stays quiet as the former consigliere, now godfather, is hung. Even though the mafia was eliminated, the investigator standing across from her wasn’t happy, as she was aware of the situation as well.

“Let me guess, you were the serial killer all along.” The Investigator said. “I didn’t expect you of all people to do such horrible things.” She said coldly. “But I should’ve. I knew something was off about you, not just the amnesia.”

“Nothing matters now.” The serial killer uttered. “It’s just us, and I’m going to win.” She pulled a knife from her pocket.

“Get away from me!” The Investigator screamed and ran as the serial killer chased her with the knife. She locked herself in her home, but that was her fatal mistake, as the serial killer picked the lock. 

The serial killer looked around the home, trying to find the investigator before she had the chance to escape. She couldn’t help but to look at pictures in frames on selves. She saw the faces of the now deceased sheriff and jailor. She remembered how close the Sheriff, Investigator, and Jailor were before they were separated. She remembered the night she killed the sheriff. It was tough for her to take down the man, but when he was on the verge of death, she remembered he had tears in his eyes. She didn’t cry for him.

A wave of guilt flowed through her. Why was she doing this? She holds back tears and tells herself that it will all be over soon.

Then the memory of killing the Werewolf, the only person who ever loved her, came into her mind. She remembered how she bled out slowly. It took all the willpower she had not to break down into a sobbing mess right there on the floor. She hated the things she did, she hated the very thing that she had become, but she knew it would be over soon.

She collected herself and headed to the bedroom. She heard sobbing coming from the closet that quieted down when the bedroom door was open. She opens the closet door to see the Investigator sitting on the closet floor.

She doesn’t even bother to muffle the screams as she stabs. After all, no one is around to hear anyways. She watches the breathing of the Investigator die out slowly. She looks down at the bloody corpse and down at her bloody sleeves and hands. She hoped she would never have to see this ever again.

She walks out of the house to see the people she thought were dead. She panics, she must be hallucinating again. But, they seem to notice her as well. They smile at her, as if she wasn’t covered in blood and holding a knife. And then she looks down at herself and realizes, that no, she didn’t look like she had just murdered someone.

And then her heart almost stops when she sees the love of her life, the girl she thought she killed. She vividly remembers stabbing her in the chest multiple times and watching her bleed out. But here she is, alive and well. Her skin was colorful and full of life, unlike the last time the serial killer saw her. She sees her smile that she thought she would never see again.

“Why are you crying?” It takes those words to realize that she was starting to break down.

“I...t-thought I…lost you.” She sobs and hugs her tightly.

“Why would that happen? I would never leave you.” She reassures.

“I thought everyone...was dead.” the serial killer continues to sob into the shoulder of the werewolf.

“Why did you think that? Everyone is alive.” The werewolf asked as if she didnt see the whole town get killed, and even kill people herself.

“Don’t you remember...you are a werewolf...and I’m a serial killer….and everyone was dying.” She only continues to sob while the werewolf looks at her skeptically.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink.” She says. “You’re not a serial killer, and I’m not a werewolf. I can’t even imagine being either of those things. I’m just a survivor, remember?”

“But...I remember….killing people...” She sniffles.

“Maybe you just dreamt all of that.” The survivor suggests. “Because you said you didn’t remember much of anything.”

“Maybe it was all just...a bad dream.” The amnesiac wipes her tears away.

“Let’s go home. You’ll feel better soon.” The Survivor holds her hand and walks her home.

She can’t help but remember everything she had done so vividly. Was that all just a really vivid dream?

The next day, a corpse is found. And she’s reminded that the nightmare isn’t over. She’s still stuck in hell, and nobody else seemed to mind.

She was a glitch in the system.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this sure was a thing....
> 
> this is what happens when you write when you should be sleeping...but my sleep schedule is weird rn....


End file.
